First Night - Tsubomi's dream blossoms in the night
"First Night - Tsubomi's dream blossoms in the night" is the pilot episode of the Papillon Rose OVA and the first and only episode of the OVA series. It was released in April 2003 in DVD and VHS format. Plot The episode begins with a view of the "Papillon" lingerie pub, where Anne is seen serving an unnamed customer. The customer asks for Tsubomi to serve him, and the pub manager calls her. Tsubomi surprises the customer by bouncing her breasts on his head, resulting in his toupee to get stuck on her chest. After making fun of the customer, the manager tries to cut off her salary, with Tsubomi blackmailing him into revealing his relationship with Anne to his wife, Meanwhile, in the Dinasty headquarters, Miene Liebe attempt to make Regina Apis climax through cunnilingus to no avail. Regina Apis calls the heavenly queens and Sister Biene requests permission to lead an attack on the district. Sister Pchela mocks her for being a minor assassin and she replies addressing her age. They emerge in a catfight and are interrupted by Regina, who gives Sister Biene permission for the attack. The next night, Tsubomi is seen running down Kabuki Butterfly complaining about an old female teacher at the Christoly academy. She bumps on Hikaru Shishio and they proceed to have sex in a love motel. After she climaxes, she has a dream where she flies to a blooming rose in a white background. A heart shaped crystal comes from inside the rose and a butterfly lands on it as it shines. When she wakes up, she finds that Hikaru has left and annoyed she pays for the hotel room. She stops for a soda in a street vendor and sees a siamese cat climbing on her leg. She questions where she is from and the cat replies that her panties have the scent of the Spring flower orb. Shocked, she tosses the cat thinking she is possessed. The cat replies she is named Rama and that Tsubomi has the spring flower orb. Meanwhile, Sister Biene targets the pub manager with the dinasty combatants. Rama and Tsubomi watch while Biene sucks the sexual energy from the manager, with the last showing excitement over the act itself. Rama scolds her and tells her to transform, to which she replies with a Cutey Honey-like transformation. Rama scolds her once again and tells her to get serious, Tsubomi says this was close to infringing copyright law followed by Rama signing to the audience. Tsubomi finally transforms into Papillon Rose. Meanwhile, the manager is completely out of energy and Biene prepares to leave. Papillon Rose introduces herself and Biene kisses her. She sends the combatants to attack her with their missiles and flames, which make Papillon Rose useless. Rama tells Papillon Rose to use the pinky vibrator. She summons the vibrator from her crotch and kills the combatants. Enraged, Biene whips her to immobility and gets ready to suck her sexual energy. At that moment, a spray of semen cuts through the air and lands on Biene's face. An unnamed man appears and flirts and proceeds with Biene, despite her complaints and disgust of men. As long as that happens, Papillon Rose regains her consiousness and with the guidance of Rama uses Rose Pinkish Viagra to kill off Biene. Rama congratulates Papillon Rose for her success in the battle. The unnamed man appears once again and introduces himself as Dandy Lion. Papillon Rose is reluctant to help Rama in her quest, but falls for Dandy Lion. Back in the Dinasty headquarters, Regina Apis learns of Papillon Rose's existence and Sister Biene's death. Enraged that somebody is turning against the Dinasty, she gives the next attack lead to Sister Pchela. Meanwhile, in Hikaru's room, Rama is licking off the sperm from his genitals offscreen. She tells him there are three more soldiers to awaken and that they must keep their eyes open. The scene closes with Rama saying that she needs his help in order to awaken "that person". Development The episode was originally planned to have a different set of scenes and animations with the same premise of the final episode. Original storyboards for the drafts of the pilot episode were uploaded on the production website, where sketches of the keyframes were viewable. An alternate version of the episode with differences only in the order of the scenes and an alternate opening sequence were also available in script format. Trivia *The person implied by Rama in the final scene is Queen Flora. *The storyboards show a completely different introduction of the Papillon Pub and the main characters, with the characters speaking directly to the audience as if they were customers. *The storyboards reveal that Shizuku was going to appear as a hostess in Papillon, but as the final episode followed a different route, her scenes weren't used. Her unused scene is seen briefly in the OVA promotion videos. *Two OVA promotion videos appear on the original DVD and VHS, containing some finished animated scenes from the original pilot episode. One of them was available as a digital download in lower quality. *The alternate script and the storyboards retained the original ONA transformation phrase "Rose orgasm power, make up!". *Even thought they aren't used in the episode, the ONA versions of "Rosetta" and "MakeUp!Rose!" are used in the promotion videos. The new OVA versions are used in the episode itself. (With "MakeUp!Rose" retitled appropriately to "Erection!Rose").